A Gorillaz love story
by blooddust45
Summary: Eric is brought to the plastic beach in hopes he can get some of Noodles old troubles out of her past. Eric and Noodle are the only known survivors of the project in japan, but when Eric enters her life he will find 2D and Noodles romance.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

I stare into the sky blankly not knowing what will happen today... I feel worried helpless hurt from all the things that have an occurred, I put this gun to my head in hopes that I will finally be happy and I will not be judged. But as sudden as Eric said this a knock at the door, Eric did not answer. The knocking persisted while his finger was on the trigger ready to be pulled but something held him back, something odd. Eric put down his loaded gun arose from his seat then he walked towards the door before the knocker had a chance to knock again. There stood a green man with black hair miss matched eyes and an upside down cross standing at the door step of his house. "Who the fuck are you?" Eric said in a solemn yet stern voice, "well yah rat I happen to be looken for ay Eric dawn!" the green man snapped, epics look was flushed and he asked what the green man would want with Eric. "Well punk first of all my name ain't green man it's Murdoc! Now second of all I need him to talk to Noodle, from what I have understood from my sources Eric & Noodle are the only ones whom ain't dead of the whole bunch in japan, oh and a piece of advice to yeh." Murdoc answered with a crisp snap to his tone, Eric answered with a simple answer he said "what?" Murdoc grinned a mischievous stomach curdling grin that Eric had never witnessed, then Murdoc said "you need to be a better liar Eric..." as soon as Murdoc said this he shot Eric with a tranquillizer dart in the stomach but before Eric could fall down he heard Murdoc call him a mutt.

Chapter 1

Eric lay on his back on a hard surface that seemed to be moving; Eric suddenly had the urge to barf, so he did. Eric ran outside a door and heaved viciously in a toilet of what seems to be in a submarine. Eric turned around with a now empty stomach at Murdoc that was driving the sub in the front. Eric stood up wobbling and trembling as he began to walk towards Murdoc with a clinched fist but Murdoc new that Eric was there and as Eric drew ever closer towards Murdoc, Murdoc prepared himself. Eric was finally just in reach for an attack so he took his chance and kicked Eric right in the stomach, Eric heaved bile as the ferocious kick was dealt forcing him to drop down to the ground. "Hey scrub so yeh awake finally?" Eric drew a deep breath saying "yeah..." Murdoc grinned that evil grin yet again with a gleam in his eyes as they finally floated up to the surface and docked. "So kid time to get up you need to talk to Noodle and calm her down okay? Eric nodded then asked "after I speak with her and let her and find out her past what the hell am I to do next then?" "Murdoc grinned report back to me and be secretive about it no need for them to know right?" Eric nodded as he stood up anticipating to emerge outside. Murdoc climbed a metal ladder that lead outside the sub then he jumped on the dock then began to wait on Eric to fallow, Eric did so eagerly to finally get out of that thing and find out were the hell he is. Eric looked at his surroundings as he jumped on the dock behind Murdoc, he was astonished to see that he was on an island that was made of plastic, and he could see chafing in the bright pink color on the ridges letting him know that it was painted. Murdoc began to ramble on how amazing and famous quote on quote his band had become all because of him. Murdoc lead Eric into Murdoc humble abode and then began to show him around you could obviously tell Murdoc knew the place like the back of his hand, Eric finally was lead to the kitchen and then abandoned there by Murdoc but not without Murdoc giving Eric a dirty look and letting him know not to disturb him when he is in his study or in his room. Eric nodded letting Murdoc know he has heard him and understood. Eric sat in an odd chair taking in all that has happened, it all has just happened so fast he felt as if could barely handle it he then shrugged stretched and shrugged it off. A tall lanky man in his middle ages with blue hair walked curiously into the kitchen to see who Murdoc was speaking to. The man was shocked to see Eric, just simply to see somebody on the island other than Murdoc or any of or if any other people on the island. "What tha ell are yew doin here?" the man said in a shaky voice. Eric looked at the man confused and said, "so who are you?" the man replied by saying "I'm 2D and who are yew?" Eric replied by telling his name and explaining on how he got here, he told 2D everything except his suicide note and his intentions to follow through with it. 2D nodded then shook his hand "nice ta meet yew Eric." Same here Eric replied, "so Muds wants you ta talk to Noods eh?" Eric nodded and told 2D about his faint memories of the project and there purpose noodle was taken at an early age and managed to escape Eric stayed until 15, he had heard only stories of the young girl from Osaka Japan and how she was helped, but Eric had to persevere tricking the project managers that he had died on an attempt of escape. I asked if I could speak with her 2D replied by giving me a stern no and when I asked why he said "that's Noods past... and she wants to forget it. So leave her alo yew eer me?" I nod but tell him she needs someone to talk to that has experienced it first-hand... someone whom can relate to her pain. 2D sighed knowing that Eric was right and put his hand on Eric's shoulder then leaned in to Eric's ear and told him "if you hurt y Noods ima have to tell Russ and trust me no one wants that." Eric nodded not knowing who this Russ character might be but he was not eager to see. 2D left the kitchen and began to walk back to his bedroom then passed out. Eric began to walk around the enormous place somehow finding himself outside to get some fresh air. Eric made his way towards the water and saw a massive figure under the ocean, the figure arose from the waters and greeted him with a "sup" Eric in disbelieve rubbed his eyes not wanting to believe what was in front of him. The massive African American man had to at least be hundreds of feet tall but what really scared Eric is when the massive hulk introduced himself by saying "Hey I'm Russell."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eric settled down later that day and began to drift off into sleep at an early time (eight o'clock) feeling somehow welcomed. 2D woke up with a mind splitting migraine, 2D popped a couple pain pills, stuck the bottle in his pocket, and then walked to the lift and took it to the main room, and he turned on the television then began to watch a zombie flick. Noodle had awakened from a bad dream, a dream of her past. She awoke with gasps of fear and all she wanted was to be held by 2D and to feel safe but she knew she was to big for that kind of thing anymore so she tried to brush the feeling of despair off her shoulder but she could not manage to, she stood up in her pitch black room and slowly opened her door, she heard screams and moans coming from the vents she instantly knew 2D was watching another one of his zombie flicks she continued down the hall to the lift then entered it, she went to the main room where she knew 2D was. She got to the floor then stealthily looked through the shadow at 2D in front of the big flat screen television that was illuminating most of the room. 2D was in nothing but his boxers while he sat on their black leather couch watching his zombie movie. Noodle looked closer examining 2D and noticed that he had an erection, she felt blood fill her cheeks forcing her to blush. Noodle finally stepped forth from the shadow ridden hall and entered the eliminated room, she herd moans and various panting on the screen knowing it was the sex screen in most horror flicks. When Noodle entered the room 2D did not seem to notice, she then cleared her throat alerting her presence. 2D looked at her then his erection he quickly covered it with a pillow that was laying astray on the couch, he blushed a light shade of pink then he asked "ow long were yew standen there Noods?" she giggled then told him in her soft feminine voice "about 5 minutes" 2D blushed a little bit more at the thought at here looking at his erection, he then noticed she was only wearing a t-shirt that hung right above her belly button and a white pair of panties with a cartoonish panda on the front of them winking; this caused his face to go tomato red and his erection to grow larger. Noodle noticed this and smiled slyly, she plopped down beside him and looked him in his black soulless eyes that had been pushed in to their sockets from two previous car accidents that had to do with Murdoc. 2D also did not have any front teeth, Noodle smiled deviously again leaned closer to him as he scooted away, as much as he would love to... show his love to Noodle he knew that Russ would have his head in the pavement for hurting his baby girl. (Russell is Noodles father figure) Noodle noticed his actions and was confused, of all the movies she had watched this is how it leads up to making love; she loves 2D and she has heard him tell her he sincerely loves her to... she bowed her head and then scooted to the other side of the couch, Noodle began to sob softly into the couch arm. 2D removed the pillow from its position and scooted closer to Noodle he softly laid his hands on her shoulders and then let her know that she could tell him what was going on, Noodle stopped sobbing and turned around looking 2D into his eyes and said "why..." "Why whot me love?" "Why won't you touch me?" 2D went silent for a good long minute then replied "Yew know as good as me Noods Russ won't be havin any of that, especially with his lil girl." Noodle busted out into tears asking 2D if he really ment what he said last night and 2D replied by answering with a yes; he wiped a large tear from her face then put his finger under her chin lifting it up to look him in the eyes then he said "Noods I do love yah..." 2D kissed her deeply closing his eyes and her the same. Noodle slowly slid her tongue between the gap between his and into his mouth; she and he played with each other tongs for a good minute or two, then 2D slowly slid his rather bony het long fingers up her shirt slowly lifting it from its owner, Noodle moaned into his mouth as he began to continue, they separated after three minutes or so, for him to remove her shirt throwing it down beside the couch this exposed her pale perky breasts turning 2D on again after all the commotion. She blushed an unbelievable cute shade of pink when they were exposed. 2D smiled his toothless smile then laid her down on her back, 2D began to slowly caress her left breast with his left hand this caused Noodle to moan loudly almost waking the other band mates up, 2D kissed her to muffle her moans and screams. He felt her nipples become hard so he gently moved his head down between her breasts then on her stomach then he suddenly came face to face with her panda winking underwear, 2D grinned then began to gnaw at the panties, he bit gently into them then removed them with little haste, when he was done he moved closer to where the cute panties use to be then he stuck out his tongue and began to eat her out, this caused her to arch her back in pleasure leaning her wait into his mouth, he swirled and twirled around her core causing her to moan vigorously with every nudge on her nub, she could no longer bear it she came. 2D smiled then moved up his erection almost rock hard as he made his way being face to face with him. They kissed as he gently rubbed the end of his dick in her clit turning her on again, she moaned and looked him in the eyes she then nodded giving him permission to enter, he slowly entered her with love and gusto causing here to moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He kissed her yet again this time not only to muffle the sound but to become even closer to her as he began to thrust deeper and deeper into her clit, she bled a little bit and ran down her thy but she did not care she was with the one she loves as he picked up pace and began to go deeper and deeper she began to moan louder and louder. He unleashed one final thrust then pulled out just in time coming on her stomach. She looked him in the eyes letting him know she was contempt and so was he. He kissed her one last time then fell to his side. Too bad he forgot he was on a couch and not a bed so he fell right off the side of the couch, they began to chuckle and laugh but they were both out of breath from the deed they had done. They laid there for about six to seven minutes after their prolonged close engagement, but suddenly a light switch came on and there was Eric half dazed from sleep. "What the fuck is going on here?" the two froze like a deer in the headlights. As Eric's daze cleared he saw Noodle and 2D wore out the front room naked and Noodle with come on her stomach. 2D quickly arose and covered noodle with a cover then threw her, her wet panties and t-shirt. Eric confused whether he was in a dream or not began to laugh, he then said "what a fucked up house hold this" Eric continued down the hall back to his room then he passed out on his bed. Noodle and 2D shocked with dis believe sighed a sigh of relief when he walked off. 2D put on his boxers, wrapped Noodle up in the blanket like a baby picker her up bridal style along with her cloths then set her on his bed (the room cluttered with crap) he laid next to her and smiled, he then said "I love yew Noods" she replied by saying "I love you to 2D" then they drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A knock hit 2D's door solemnly waking him up, he got up but was careful not to disturb Noodles resting. He got off the bed and slowly made his way to the door opening it quietly, he looked outside to see Eric standing there waiting patiently. "So 2D may I speak with Noodle now please?" he said in a low voice, 2D shook his head and told Eric she was sleeping. Eric nodded then apologized for the interruption. 2D nodded and watched Eric walk down the hall to the lift then disappeared out of sight of 2D, he sighed then turned around seeing Noodle on his bed with the covers covering most of her body the only part that they did not cover was her face. He smiled at her soothing sighs as she breathed in and out of her cute little nose. 2D moved towards the bed then leered over the bed from a standing position, he then kneeled down and kissed her gently on her head then he said "love yew Noods." He heard a faint voice that replied "I love you to 2D" he smiled at the simple loving words... he looked at her then laid his hand on the right side of her face waking her up. Her emerald green eyes were like rhinestones falling from the sky... he thought remembering a song he had written for plastic beach, she smiled as his dark holes for eyes met her emerald green eyes but then suddenly her bangs of her long purple hair covered them. 2D used the same hand that had caressed her face to move the bangs out of her face then he kissed her. She kissed him back loving every moment of it; he pulled away softly then spoke "Tha new guy wonts ta speak wit yew Noods." She nodded and replied "Where is he?" "He's over in the kitch love, but you should probably get dressed..." a light shade of pink he blushed when saying so, for she was still naked from last night's ordeal, she smiled an almost embarrassed smile also blushing. He looked at her dirty pajamas and shook his head for one not wanting her to go out looking like that in front of another man and two they weren't exactly suitable to were for what happened to them. He looked at his closet... "That'll work..." 2D said to himself quietly. "What Hun?" Noodle asked, "I got some cloths for yew." He said while pulling out a maroon colored shirt with a waffle winking on the front and pair of faded denim skinny jeans with some designer holes where the knees should be. She nodded then he pulled out a pair of black boxer briefs for her, can you were these? She nodded again blushing a tad bit looking at his underwear. 2D tossed the cloths to her then watched get dressed, the cloths were a tad bit saggy but not nearly enough to notice because of 2D's small frame was petite almost like a woman but not to imasculein to the point you would mistake him being a he or she, they walked out of the doors together heading for the lift, they entered the lift but it felt cramp due to it felt like it was made for one person. They made their way to the main floor were Eric was waiting; they got to the main floor only to be greeted by Eric having casual conversation with Murdoc in the kitchen. "And that damned judge tied me to face-ach for community service! Worst mistake they ever made." Murdoc said in an upbeat tone almost as if he did not have any liquor last night. "ay Eric here's Noods you needed to speak with er?" 2D said in his thick English accent, Eric nodded looking at noodle this startled her for some reason to the point where she slid her hand into 2D's and hid behind him slightly like she was a child again. Eric confused asked her to please come out from behind 2D, she nodded and walked towards him, she looked him over seeing that he was about six foot two muscular and had dirty blonde hair but his eyes were a dexilant and cold, the deep dark blank shade of red was the same color of blood from a deep cut. She felt as if she knew whom this was as if she had met him before, the many scars on his face indicated his status, and she finally realized who it was... Eric Mass Kyst... the words slipped from her lips feeling almost forbidden. Eric smirked with a devious look of intention on his face then said "so you remember me?" she nodded and looked at the many deep scars that decorated his face then spoke "you killed Kai san..." Eric bowed his head in apologies then said, "yes but only because I was ordered to... I know Kai was your brother and last of your family but it was an order... and I promised him I would protect you... i thought I had failed so I was going to kill myself in regard but this green man Murdoc as you call him took me out with a dart... we need to talk again though next time in private perhaps?" Noodle shocked opened her mouth and said "no..." after the words left her lips there was a deep pause; the silence stayed for a good minute or two then finally faded. 2D set his bony hands on her shoulders calming her and making sure she did not cry, he then directed Noodle to the lift but before they were able to open it Eric opened his mouth and yelled "think about it you might just need to talk." 2D and Noodle finally entered the lift after a minute and when they did so and the doors to it closed she buried her face in the chest of his shirt and began to sob and cry uncontrollably. 2D hugged her close letting her wail her little tears out until she was finally done, she looked up at 2D her bangs sliding putting her rhinestone eyes into view again then she smiled at him, she stood on her tip toes then kissed him deeply and lovingly 2D then kissed her back putting his hands on her waist. They broke their bond when reaching basement floor which was where 2D's room was. 2D began to walk away from her not thinking she was fallowing him, he stopped to open his door and felt someone breathing on his neck, he turned around not expecting anyone and saw Noodle "damn love you scared the ell outa me!" she smiled and then apologized for doing so. "ain't yew sapose to be goin to ya room?" 2D asked questionably, "yes but I want to move in with you..." the words slipped from her mouth surprising 2D. "So can I can I?" Noodle asked in a cute high pitch voice, "ah... ah... eh... um..." 2D began but Noodle simply took his confusion for a yes then jumped up ecstatically then hugged him tightly, "thank you 2D..." 2D was about object but he could not bare to see her shed another tear so he said "sure love but yew gotta try and hide this from Muds and Russ kay?" Noodle nodded then began to make her way to the lift to go to her floor but she was scared of the possibility of meeting Eric again so she asked 2D to go, he smiled then nodded. The couple entered the lift then went to noodles room, they secretly hurried making sure to be extra stealthy not wanting to alert anybody, Noodle packed a huge amount of stuff then 2D shook his head "too much love." She nodded then just took her duffle bag with a week's change of clothes in it then they made their way back to the lift and back down to 2D's room, while they were doing so Murdoc and Eric were still speaking in the kitchen. "so what the ell was all that about?" Murdoc asked in his crude manner, "oh... Noodle as you call her was the sister of Kai or number seven as most knew him, I only knew of Noodle as number 8. I was 3... they kidnapped me from united states Washington... I remember it clear as day my father was a business man in a lot of debt then he shook some Asian's hand, I saw the bastard nod to one of his en they took me away from my pops... he didn't even try to stop the fuckers..."

"Ell doesn't that suck!" Murdoc said in a rude manner after Eric's talk, and then he asked "so ow did ya get them scars on ya face?" Murdoc said in his scuffed English accent. "Well..." began Eric as he prepared himself for his explanation.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eric took a deep breath then released it with a drawn out sigh... "Well... all of these things came from a certain professor's whip; the old geezer resorted to physical punishment to me and two of the others in the project including Kai... I was apparently the worst out of the group because of I got the most licks." Murdoc with an eager face asked "well sonny is that all ya got for me?" Eric smirked to the reply than began to progress into his experiences. "Well I may have been the worst out of the bunch but I was first on the list for soldier enrolment, me and Kai were as close as brothers then that day..." Eric swallowed a lump in his throat that was trying to stop him from continuing, "that day me and Kai were sparring in the training room and the leader of the project name which I don't know was watching... but so was 8 and all the others in the project, the sparring began to become more and more intense with every one of our striking blows even 8 was begging to smile at her older brother's and my struggle to keep it from an all-out fight. The leader of the project looked down at us sparring then he smiled... he told both of us to unleash our potential and fight to the death, he said that the winner would become number one on the list and wouldn't die, and so we threw massive barrages of furious punches and swift kicks at one another then he finally left himself open from an inside out crescent, I took the opening by putting my shoulder under his leg then I wrapped my arm around it then straitened... thus breaking his leg, he fell to the matt with a thud screaming in agony all the while I got on top of him and positioned myself, the leader yelled for me to finish him and so I wrapped my fingers around his throat but before he would let me kill him he asked me to protect his baby sister, I nodded then clinched my fist breaking his trachea in numerous positions along with his spinal cord. I killed him... his little sister cried while I stood up from the corpse, but not a week after that incident did their government say that it was to dangerous and ordered to have us killed the professor ordered his men to open fire on us, I ran away In the niche of time escaping the awful [place while 8 or Noodle as you call her was token away and mailed off. I remember him saying the key words that erased our memories when necessary, ocean bacon... those were the words; I guess I was too damn stubborn for them to affect me." Eric chuckled as Murdoc stared him down in awe and respect. "Well ain't that the bloodiest best story I eva heard." Murdoc said while taking a shot of Jack Daniels. Eric arose from his seat then sighed "Time for a nap." Murdoc laughed and watched Eric plop down on their leather couch and pass out, he then began to drink away at his bottle while little did they know noodle was sitting next to a vent through the entire conversation hearing every bit of it. She pulled her knees up to her chest as the conversation ended. She began to sob a small bit as her past memories fled into her mind causing 2D to worry, "Ay Noods are you olright?" he asked in a worried manner. She nodded slightly and fell over on her side with a soft thud as she sobbed. 2D walked over to her and picked her up off the ground and laid her down on her back on to the bed. He saw a small trail of tears slowly run down the sides of her face, he lifted his hand softly edging it to her face as he wiped away the tears, and then Noodle looked him in the eyes and smiled. "2D..." she said solemnly, "ya Noods?" 2D answered in question, she smiled and said "I love you... and you love me sooo..." she paused worried whether he would like her trans of thought, "Wot is it Noods?", she paused then answered with a simple never mind while in the back of her head she wanted to bare his child. Noodle kissed him to quickly get his head off her unanswered question; he kissed her back this time leaning in to her kiss making it have more passion, she wrapped her legs around his back pushing him even closer to her he bagan to get a hard on and when he did he started to rub it on the denim wall that was his jeans, Noodle began to dislike the jeans they had on for they were blocking a good evening... noodle unbuttoned 2D's spare pants then unwrapped her legs from 2D, he began to do the same; the both of them removed the jeans with speed and eagerness. Right after the both of them got them off they were connected ounce again kissing hugging and rubbing against each other, 2D with a full hard on removed his boxers revealing his dick, Noodle smiled as she slowly etched his boxers off her waist and lay them on to the floor. She smiled then nodded giving him permission to connect ounce again, 2D began to rub his now throbbing member against her now wet pussy, and she blushed then moaned softly. "2D... you... oh... can enter now!" she said barely managing to get the words out of her mouth from the rubbings on her clit, 2D nodded then slowly began to enter her while laying his hands on her waist, she moaned as he did so. He thrusted deeply entering all the way causing her back to arch and her inner parts to close up and tighten on his member almost as if it were being sucked in. 2D smiled then thrusted again this time harder, she moaned almost as if she were in pain, "Noods are you okay?" she nodded and pleaded for him to continue, he shrugged then began to go at it again, but before they could enter climax a knock at the door broke their ecstasy. "Oh shit!" 2D said in panic at the knock. "Ay! What in the ell is wrong with Noods?" Murdoc questioned while screaming. The two lovers quickly scrambled around and got dressed. 2D with no shirt answered the door while noodle just had managed to get his cloths that he had let her barrow on. 2D gently cracked the door just enough to see Murdoc frantic "what the fuck is going on?" Murdoc said furiously at 2D's visible eye. "Well Muds..." 2D began but Murdoc kicked the door open with 2D behind it knocking 2D on the floor and the door almost off its hinges. Murdoc saw Noodle and asked if she were alright that he heard her screaming from the vents as if she were in pain, she replyed with a nod but with Murdoc frantic he just happen to notice a duffle bag with her stuff inside of it... "ohhhh... I get it." Murdoc grinned then looked at 2D, "ya were shagging weren't ya two?" 2D's blank frozen expression was a hint but Noodles blush and her looking down was a dead giveaway to their devious deeds. "I'm not the one ya two gotta worry about; the man you should be afraid of is Russ jus wait till he finds out." Murdoc chuckled as he turned around and made his way back to the lift. Noodle took 2D by the hand and looked him into the eyes and told him it was going to alright know that Russell might not exactly take it too well. "Thanks Noods that means a lot ya know..." he smiled then stood up, I knew the shit was going to hit the fan soona or latta..." he said while standing. Noodle sighed and shook her head then smiled, "so when are we going to tell Russell?" she asked hesitantly, "I don't really know, I guess when it comes up." He replied. The two made their way to the lift then entered the main room preparing to watch a movie of sorts but right when they got through the hall Noodle saw Eric laying on the couch sleeping, "I'm going to kill him..." she said under her breath. 2D asked what she had said but she ignored him and grabbed a rather large kitchen knife then began to walk towards Eric with it, she reared her arm back then pushed forward with a large amount of force, but little did she know that Eric was listening to her for the past minute and rolled forward just enough to where she would miss, Noodle stabbed the couch and reared the knife back then tried to swipe again but before she even had the chance to Eric implanted his fist into her stomach making her drop to the floor. 2D ran and tried to punch Eric but he simply dodged it and shoved his knee into 2D's stomach, he then fell right beside Noodle. "Poor girl so sad you have to settle for such scum as him... if you need to talk to me, I'll be on the rooftop." Eric then began to walk away, but while he did so Noodle clinched her fist and forced herself not to tear up from pain... she whispered quietly to herself "I'll kill you Eric... I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Noodle pushed herself up off the ground and began to walk to the lift, she called the lift and it stopped on her floor. She entered the lift and made her way to the study, she entered the top floor (the study) and exited the lift with a deep sigh escaped her lips while she glared at the stares readying herself for the man on the roof. Noodle walked slowly yet eagerly to the spiral stairs and began to climb them to the roof, she finally got to the top to be greeted by Eric standing with his back turned and looking at the sunset, she quietly sneaked behind him then threw her arms around his neck then began to snap it, Eric sensed the tension grow in his spinal cord so he flipped her over his shoulder and pried her off his neck then kicked her a couple feet away from him, she hit a small guarding rail with a thud and caused the metal to rattle; she gasped for air as she hit the rusty old thing.

A tear slid down her face as she stood up with a sharp pain in her ribs, "I'll kill you Eric!" Noodle said in a blood curdling scream, "I think you need to calm yourself...", "calm myself! You piece of shit all you do is cause pain... you're a monster and monsters need to die!" Noodle said as she sprinted towards Eric and then jumped she then lifted her leg and jutted it out for a flying kick, but Eric simply stepped to the side and caught her ankle before she would fly over the broken down guarding rail.

"Put me down you bastard!" she screamed as he held her upside-down by the ankle, "no! You are far too sloppy and you're going to get yourself killed if we persist the fight." Noodle frowned then jutted her fist into his genitals, "agh..." Eric yelped as she did this, and he let her go then groped his self from where she hit. "You dumb bitch..." he muttered under his breath. Noodle readied herself for another round, "I will not fight you." Eric said his deep red eyes glistening from the few minutes of sunset that were left. "Yes you will!" Noodle said as she ran towards him full speed then threw a punch with full power behind it, it surprisingly connected and sent Eric flying to the rail hitting it hard with his back. Eric smiled then looked at her with his blood red eyes now a light shade of pink, "damn girl! I'm loven your enthusiasm, but one question... is that all you got?" the words that came forth from his mouth were like fuel to flames that were created from a past that was corrupt. She grunted then threw a barrage of punches at him, he smiled and dodged every one of them that came to him. "Come on 8 is that it?" Noodle gasped for air after a good twenty minutes of nothing but full power punches that didn't even connect, "you bastard..." she said at faint of breath barely getting the words out, "it's okay you were only in the project for a couple of years I was there since the beginning and you have seemed to not have practiced for a while." Eric said arrogantly, "It's okay 8 you can talk... that is why I was brought here for you to talk..."

Noodle nodded and looked down "why... why did I live..." Noodle asked in a low toned manner, "frankly 8 the only reason I can comprehend is that he loved you... more than any of us, he saw potential, grace, he saw passion... something that no one else in the project had... it was you he wanted to lead the project." Noodle looked up to Eric with her bangs slanted to the side just enough so he could see her emerald green eyes, they were watered and sad; she ran to him and buried her face in his chest weeping. "its okay 8... let it out" just as she had done this action 2D walked up the stairs with his old switchblade in his right hand, he gasped at the sight of his Noodle laying on the man whom killed her brother and beat them both up. "Ay! What the ell?" 2D said at the sight. Noodle quickly turned her head and realized what she was doing, "no 2D its not like that!" she exclaimed, "Whatever you say love..." 2D said as he began to walk down the stairs.

"Wait! 2D..." tears began to well up in her eyes again as she tried to leave, but Eric grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her towards him "be careful with your next move..." Eric said as he then pushed her away from him, "go on 8 be quick though I have a weird feeling in my stomach something bad is going to happen." She looked at him confused and walked down the spiral staircase and entered the lift quickly then entered the basement level, she ran to 2D room and opened the door silently, she peeked in and saw him sitting there with his hands cupping his face in sadness, "2...2D are you okay?" Noodle asked silently. "Leave me alone love..." 2D said depressingly with a drawn out sigh in his voice. The words his Noodles heart like a truck breaking it, "But...but... 2D what did I do to you?" she said furious yet sad at the same time, "Yew know bloody well what you did!" 2D yelled at her, a tear emerged at her right eye;

"No I don't!" she exclaimed then busted out in tears. 2D glanced over at her and smiled, "I'm sorry Noods." He said while moving over there to comfort her, "I love you too much to stay mad at you." 2D said while he picked her up and sat her in his lap then held her tightly in his arms giving her a loving hug. He tilted his head up just enough to be next to her ear and whispered "Noods can you have my child?" her emerald eyes opened then she turned her head and looked at him astonished, "Ya... stooped Idea forget it..." 2D said letting go of Noodle then pushed her away and laid on the opposite side of the bed.

Noodle rolled over on the bed to lie next to him and grazed her hand through his azure blue shaggy hair and said "No its not." 2D's eyes and posture perked up as he heard the words, then Noodles grazing hand slid slowly down from his hair to his pants button, she undid it with one hand slyly then slowly unzipped it. 2D grinned watched her as she continued to unbutton and unzip his pants. The pants were unbuttoned then tossed away with simple to no mind, his member now hard as a rock awaiting her to continue, so she did by sliding his boxers off then massaging it, he gritted his teeth at her soft hands touching and stoking up and down slowly getting him as hard as possible.

Noodle smiled then slid the cloths she had on off and got on top of him readying herself for the pleasure, she positioned herself then slowly slid down his rock hard member, he grunted softly as she continued begging to go faster and faster pleasuring him with every motion, he quickly reversed the positions and began to thrust in her rapidly "Noods I'm n... not going ta be able ta hol this much long..." 2D couldn't even able to finish his sentence from the ecstasy. "Inside!I...it is okay!" Noodle yelled at him giving him the command, he nodded then released everything he had with one last thrust ejaculating deep inside her. He collapsed to the side of the bed exhaling a sigh, "I love yah Noods..." he said completely relaxed, "I love you to 2D." a heavy knock on the door that sounded familiar emerged after their connection. "Noods... why does that sound so familiar?" 2D said while opening his eyes and looking at Noodle, her emerald green eyes showed worried as she said, "because... it is Russal." She said in worry.


	6. Chapter 6 prolouge

Chapter 6

The loud knocking continued, "Hey baby girl you in there?" Russell said in a booming voice, 2d's eyes grew large and pale at the tone of his voice. "Y... yes Russell" Noodle said in a soft tone, "well why ca..." Russell did not even bother to finish for he knew what she was doing... "You're dead..." Russell said in a calm angered voice, he then began to pound on the door with his fist over and over eventually bending the metal door off its frame, "STOP!" Noodle screamed. "Then let me the fuck in there!" Russell said in an intimidating tone, "only if you promise not to hurt 2D" Russell sighed a loud sigh of anger then said "okay..." Noodle stood up from the bed then began to walk towards the door but while she did so 2D grabbed his switch-blade and clicked it open, Noodle open the door only to let it fall to the ground with a loud noise from all the damage that was put into it. 2D saw Russell and felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, Russell then said "2D... we made a deal... and you broke it, now consider yo self-lucky cause baby girl made me promise not to hurt you, now if you fuck up any more... well we'll jus have to see what happens." 2D shuttered and remembered the deal the two had made.

**FLASH BACK**

It was five years after Noodle joined the group at eleven or ten; this made her in the range fifteen to sixteen. Russell walked into 2D's room in Kong Studios without bothering to knock, he grabbed 2D by the shirt and picked him up off the ground then looked into 2D's hallowed eyes and said "Today is baby girls birthday and I want you to know if you..." Russell composed himself for a moment to continue, "I want you to know that she is off limits... is that a deal; if not ima have to give you a-couple more dents in yo head." 2D looked into Russell's cold eyes as the words spat forth from his mouth "Well?" Russell asked impatiently, "Yeah Russ I get it Noods is off limits." Russell set 2D down and nodded "good now I hope I don't gotta remind you." 2D nodded his head signaling his understanding on what Russell said, the day continued on and so did the progression of the band, the odd thing was though was that 2D didn't really even notice his love for Noodle until she supposedly died in the El Manana video, the hurt was almost too much to bear, but now she is back and he loves her with all of his heart.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Russell with a scowl on his face shook his head side to side then turned around and made his way to the lift. As Russell entered the lift Noodle looked at 2D with saddened eyes "what did Russell mean by deal" 2D sighed then explained everything to her, "oh..." she said as he finished his explanation she then blushed a tad bit from the thought of 2D caressing her body at that age... she smiled at the thought after the blushing went away. 2D slowly made his way in front of her to the point where she felt as if she needed to step back but before she could react 2D wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him making some kind of connection, she smiled and leaned into the hug assuring him it was okay. "I love ya Noods." Noodle smiled and looked at him then replied "I love you to Stu." 2D looked at her in a confused look, "Please... don't call me by my name... please..." Noodle looked at him with saddened eyes "Why not?" he replied while looking in her jade eyes "Because that is my past and there is no need to bring back the past... it's dirt." The cold response worried Noodle, but she nodded understanding the subject. Noodle closed her eyes and leaned into the hug pushing them onto the bed, 2D smiled then closed his eyes then went to sleep and Noodle fallowed shortly. Later that night Eric made his way to down the hall and to 2D's room (which had no door.) and peeked inside looking at the couple snuggling together on the bed. Eric then looked down at a sharp knife which was in his right hand and then clenched hold of it; he then starred at Noodle and lifted his right arm with the point of the knife pointing down towards her neck. "I...I can't... damn it..." while this was happening Murdoc was doing some research on Eric looking in to the project him and Noodle where apart of, he scanned through the notes then saw something... everything he said about him protecting Noodle was a lie... the head of the project ordered him to kill her... Murdoc grabbed his 45. Magnum with six shots in it then began to run to Eric's room... he was not there. Russell showed up behind Murdoc and asked what was wrong Murdoc told him (in his crass manner) then they both went to the lift, Russell was first to the lift though and went down to 2D,s room. He arrived just in time for Eric began to swing down but he felt a giant meaty hand wrap around his right bicep, "oh shit..." Eric said while Russell did so, Russell then twisted his wrist shattering Eric's bone, "ahhhhhhhhh" Eric screamed as Russell continued then picked him up of the floor by his now broken arm, Russell then took his left hand wrapped it around Eric's head then threw him down the hall.

He flew strait down it then hit the lift doors harshly, he stood up with a mad look in his eye then said "come and get it big boy!" while Russell emerged outside of 2D's bedroom. Eric slowly slid a small blade out of his sock with his left hand and waited while Russell made his way closer, he finally came in a good enough distance to strike; "dumb ass..." Eric said while gripping the knife then charging towards Russell, he lifted his arm jumped then began to strike down but the lift doors opened and a sudden bullet hole appeared in his head dropping him to the ground, all the while Noodle and 2D watched as the spectacle ended. Noodle leaned close into 2D and shuttered then 2D held her close in comfort. "Bloody boy tried ta kill ya Noods." Murdoc said while blowing smoke off the top of the barrel of the 45.

2D moved Noodle to his room and away from Eric's now void of life body. Noodle hugged 2D closely and lovingly, "I want to go 2D... I want to leave..." 2D nodded then suddenly bursts of cannon fire approached plastic beach and forever sealed the fate of the band.

PROLOUGE

Murdoc and his cyborg Noodle caught the attention of the pirates that where attacking the island giving Russell, Noodle, and 2D enough time to escape on an aircraft to London before they were harmed. Murdoc gave cyborg Noodle one final command which was to kill all of the pirates, she tried but she was ultimately flawed and died after successfully killing about half of the whole crew but Murdoc escaped to London with his submarine/stylo car. Noodle, 2D, and Russell finally met up with Murdoc and began to live with each other again but that took about eight months, on the first month the band was reunited Noodle had 2D's and her baby, it was a baby girl with blue hair and emerald green eyes. She also had a tan/pale complexion. Noodle smiled and looked at 2D and the baby and said "well aren't we just all one big happy family?" 2D smiled then kissed Noodle deeply then softly on the baby's forehead then he replied "Yup."

The End


End file.
